1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector having a secondary locking mechanism for locking terminals within cavities of the connector.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Such a connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,688. The connector disclosed therein includes a secondary locking member which is slideable along the connector housing form a pre-assembly position to a fully locked position. The secondary locking element does have keying platforms and integral latches to fix it to the main housing.
An electrical connector having a secondary locking mechanism and further comprising a coupling member for assisting coupling of the connector to a complementary connector is described in European Patent 726 617. The connector disclosed therein has an insulative housing with a plurality of electrical terminals mounted therein and locked with first (primary) retention means such as resilient locking lances of the housing engaging in cavities of the terminals, the housing further provided with a secondary locking member that allows assembly of the terminals within the housing when in a preassembly position. The secondary locking member is movable to a locked position to secure the terminals in the housings with secondary locking means. The connector is further provided with a camming slide that engages with complementary members of a mating connector for coupling the connectors together. The coupling member reduces the forces required for mating. The coupling member further cooperates with the secondary locking member such that it is not movable until the secondary locking member is in the fully locked position. This ensures that connectors cannot be coupled unless the terminals are correctly mounted within their respective cavities and securely locked with primary secondary locking means. A particularly reliable connection assembly is thus provided. A further advantage is that the camming slide cannot be moved to the wrong position during handling and transport, as it is blocked by the secondary locking member prior to complete assembly of terminals within the connector.
One of the problems of the problems of the above described connector system, which is also a problem of many other connectors with secondary locking members with or without camming slides, is that once the secondary locking member has been pushed to the fully locked position it is difficult to disengage. In particular, it is typical that special tooling is required to move the secondary locking member from the fully locked to the preassembly position. Once the secondary locking member is in the fully locked position it is desirable that it cannot be easily disengaged as this may reduce the reliability of the connection assembly if this could occur accidentally. The use of a special tool however may lead to damage of the connector if it is not correctly utilized by a technician, and furthermore increases the costs of repair or maintenance of the connection system.
It would be desirable to reduce the maintenance and repair costs of a connection assembly, without reducing its reliability. It would also be particularly advantageous to combine such effects into a connection assembly as described in European Patent 726 617.